DIGI-FACEBOOK
by McCloudz
Summary: Gimana kalo misalkan para Digimon Season 1, 2, dan 3 punya Facebook Pasti menjadi kocak RnR yach
1. Chapter 1

**DIGI-FACEBOOK**

**Hi, semua. Balik lagi ama saya Mr. Cloudz atau Pen Name NeoTor99**

**Jarang juga aku mau nulis dalam Indonesia karna kebanyakan nulis pake Inggris.**

**Jarang nongol? Ayo lach, aku kan orang paling sibuk^^**

**Udah jangan banyak ckap lagi kita mulai aja ceritanya….**

**DISCLAIMER: DIGIMON bukan ente yang buat tapi Akiyoshi Hongo kecuali Digimonku, Drakamon**

**Digimon Season 1, 2, dan 3**

**DIGI-FACEBOOK Season 1**

**AgumonDinoPerkasa**

Makan cabe dulu biar bisa ngeluarin api^^

Like[s]

3 peoples like this comment

Comment[s]

**GatomonSiKucingGarong**

Cuman makan cabe doank? Coba makan cabe hijau!

**AgumonDinoPerkasa **like this comment

**GabumonReptilMisterius**

Aku sich lain…Makan cabe biru(-_-)

**AgumonDinoPerkasa** like this comment

**GatomonSiKucingGarong**

Emang biadab yang ngilangin cincin kawin gue(-_-''')

Like[s]

10 peoples like this comment

Comment[s]

**GomamonSiSingaLautPasifik**

Lebih parah ente….Cincin mak gue hilang dimakan ombak(T0T)

**GatomonSiKucingGarong **and 3 other peoplelike this comment

**AgumonDinoPerkasa**

*sweatdrop*

**GabumonReptilMisterius**

Sudikah aku untuk membuka jati diriku?

Like[s]

120 peoples like this comment (A/N: Buset dach rekor baru nich(-"))

Comment[s]

**AgumonDinoPerkasa**

Gak perlu, Mbah Google telah membuka identitasmu

**GabumonReptilMisterius**

Ciyus?

**AgumonDinoPerkasa**

Enelan?

**GabumonReptilMisterius**

Miapah?

**AgumonDinoPerkasa**

Mi Tektek, Mi Bakso, Mi Ayam, Mi Pangsit, Mi Goreng…..dsb

**GabumonReptilMisterius **and 25 other people like this comment

**GabumonReptilMisterius**

*sweetdrop*

**TentomonSiKumbangBajaMerah**

Izumi lgi bikin proyek baru nich, masih penasaran^^

Like[s]

30 peoples like this comment

Comment[s]

**GabumonReptilMisterius**

Proyek apaan?

**TentomonSiKumbangBajaMerah**

Entah….I Dunno

**AgumonDinoPerkasa**

Bitch Please, palingan proyek DRX-47

**TentomonSiKumbangBajaMerah **like this comment

**PatamonHamsterUnyu:3**

Apaan tuch?

**AgumonDinoPerkasa**

Sejenis senjata pemusnah…gitoch katanya

**TentomonSiKumbangBajaMerah**

Ciyus, Loe?

**AgumonDinoPerkasa**

Ya iya lach, masak ya iya donk(-''')

**PatamonHamsterUnyu:3**

Mengeriiiiiiiikan

**Nah itu para DIGI-FACEBOOKERS SEASON 1**

**Yang berikutnya para Digimon season 2 dengan tambahan dari Digimon season 1**

**-Stay Tuned and RnR-**

**Ps: Gak Review *menyiapkan gergaji mesin ala RE4***


	2. Chapter 2

**DIGI-FACEBOOK**

**Helo, still with the author, McCloudz^^**

**Sorry….aku juga baru ngeganti PenName gue, kuno sich**

**Anyways, kita akan melanjutkan DIGI-FACEBOOK Bagian 2**

**Karakter: Digimon season 2 dan 1**

**VeemonTyson (A/N: Bukan Mike Tyson)**

Latihan tinju buat lomba besok^^

Like[s]

5 peoples like this comment

Comment[s]

**ArmadillomonTringgilingEmas**

Ama siapa?

**VeemonTyson**

Ama Chris John^^

**AgumonDinoPerkasa**

Buset dach loe, bisa gak?

**VeemonTyson **like this comment

**PatamonHamsterUnyu:3 **sekarang berpacaran dengan **BiyomonSiPinkyCantik**

Like[s]

50 People like this

Comment[s]

**GatomonSiKucingGarong**

Kamu pilih dia atau aku?!

**PatamonHamsterUnyu:3**

Err….Konidin, Bu

**GatomonSiKucingGarong**

*sweatdrop*

**HawkmonSiGarudaEmas**

Abis Gelap Terbitlah Terang

Like[s]

10 People like this

Comment[s]

**GabumonReptilMisterius**

Salah…Habis Gelap Terbitlah Genset

10 people like this comment

**AgumonDinoPerkasa**

Yoi….Habisnya mati lamp uterus, untung di Dunia Digital gak mati lampu^^

**GomamonSiSingaLautPasifik**

Yalah, gak mati lampu orang pake baterai semua

**TentomonSiKumbangBajaMerah**

Tul…..tuch

**GatomonSiKucingGarong**

Enaknya kalo gak mati lampu, bisa berendam terus

**BiyomonSiPinkyCantik **like this comment

**Nach itu lach buat Chapter 2 kali ini**

**Sorry kalo terlalu singkat^^""**

**Tapi aku jamin chapter 3 lebih panjang dari yang pembaca kira**

**Sekian dulu dan jangan lupa RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**DIGI-FACEBOOK**

**Hellow, with your trusted author, McCloudz.**

**Sekarang kita akan melihat para facebookers dari Digimon season 3**

**Disclaimer: Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo kecuali digimon kesayanganku, Drakamon.**

**Balasan review**

**To ****Aline azurE: Sip lach dan kamu akan melihat di chapter ini, makasih atas referensinya**

**Karakter: Digimon Season 3 atau akrab disapa Digimon Tamers**

**DIGI-FACEBOOK Season 3**

**GuilmonDinoMerahRakus (A/N: Sorry Guilmon ^^")**

Ayo berkunjung ke Toko Roti Takatomon, lagi diskon 25% setiap pembelian Roti Guilmon dan Renamon :3

Like[s]

45 peoples like this comment

Comment[s]

**RenamonRubahMistis**

Kok malah promosi di FB? *sweatdrop*

**GuilmonDinoMerahRakus**

Gpp kan cayank :3

**RenamonRubahMistis **like this comment

**TerriermonPrettyPants (A/N: Hah? *sweatdrop*)**

Cieeeee, Pasangan Serasi :3 *senggol FB Renamon*

**RenamonRubahMistis**

Ciahhh…baru tahu, udah sejak hancurnya D-Reaper wkwkwwkkwkwkwkwkwk

**GuilmonDinoMerahRakus **like this comment

**DrakamonSerigalaHitamCakep**

*nangis seketika*

**TerriermonPrettyPants**

Udah….kamu ma akyu aja *rayuan mode: on*

**DrakamonSerigalaHitamCakep**

Ciahh! Kamu maho donk!

**TerriermonPrettyPants**

Oh iya…..gue kan cowok ^^"

**RenamonRubahMistis **sekarang berpacaran dengan **GuilmonDinoMerahRakus**

Likes[s]

450 peoples like this status (A/N: sebagian besar dari para RenaGuil Fans)

Comment[s]

**DrakamonSerigalaHitamCakep**

*menyiapkan Baygon buat bunuh diri*

**TerriermonPrettyPants**

JANGAAAAAAAAAN!

**LopmonCuteBunny**

Sama akyu aja, aku cewek kok *rayuan mode: on lagi -"*

**DrakamonSerigalaHitamCakep**

*meniru gaya "Forever Alone"*

**DrakamonSerigalaHitamCakep**

Bangun pagi belum mandi langsung online…online (A/N: ide dari Aline azurE)

Like[s]

2 peoples like this comment

Comment[s]

**RenamonRubahMistis**

Ewwww…..pagi-pagi langsung FB. Di Indonesia juga begitukah?

**DrakamonSerigalaHitamCakep**

Masalah?!

**RenamonRubahMistis**

Gak juga sich

**DrakamonSerigalaHitamCakep**

*muka merah padam*

**RenamonRubahMistis**

Hihihihihi *ketawa geli*

**GuilmonDinoMerahRakus**

Ada yang asik gombal nich *penasaran*

**RenamonRubahMistis**

Gak juga

**DrakamonSerigalaHitamCakep**

*mencoba untuk tenang*

Gpp…itu hal biasa

**GuilmonDinoMerahRakus**

Owh…aku cumin mau bilang kalo besok ultahku ke 5 (A/N: Hahh? Ciyus loe?)

**DrakamonSerigalaHitamCakep**

Ke 5? Berarti masih anak kecil donk ^^

**GuilmonDinoMerahRakus**

Sebenernya aku belum tahu brapa usiaku ^^

**RenamonRubahMistis**

Pantes aku aja diitung udah 17 tahun

**DrakamonSerigalaHitamCakep**

Aku 18

**LopmonCuteBunny**

Aku 15

**TerriermonPrettyPants**

Aku 16

**DrakamonSerigalaHitamCakep**

Abang beradik yang akrab :3

**TerriermonPrettyPants **and 2 other people like this comment

**GuilmonDinoMerahRakus**

Kalo begitu aku berumur…

**DrakamonSerigalaHitamCakep**

Ya?

**GuilmonDinoMerahRakus**

50 TAHUN! *teriak dengan semangat 45*

*Semua pada sweatdrop ria*

**Well…inilah akhir dari chapter 3 sekaligus selesainya fic ini. Aku harap semua menyukai fic ini ^^**

**Guilmon: Fic yang bagus**

**Renamon: Menarik**

**Veemon: Cap cus**

**Gatomon: Mantapz**

**Agumon: Keren**

**Gomamon: *aplaus***

**Gabumon: Keep it up**

**Terriermon: *tersenyum***

**Sorry gak bisa nampilin semua yang ikut peran**

**No words…I just say See you at the the next fic**

**Next Chapter: Reviews and replies**


End file.
